Teambildende Maßnahmen
by 00zona
Summary: Team Sheppard hat einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend, in dem sie über ihr letztes Abenteuer nachdenken. Elisabeth und Carson hören mit und wundern sich.


Titel: Teambildende Maßnahmen  
Autorin: zona  
Kategorie: Fanfic-Challenge „Schreibt mir eine Geschichte ueber die etwas ungewoehnliche Ohrform von John Sheppard (Joe Flanigan)!!! **"**  
Spoiler: 2. Staffel  
Staffel: Mitte der 2. Staffel  
Review: erwünscht  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

**Teambildende Maßnahmen**

Es war spät in Atlantis. Elisabeth Weir war in Gedanken versunken auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Den heutigen Tag konnte sie als erfolgreich verbuchen. Ihr Nummer-Eins-Team hatte eine Außenmission erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Zwei Tage hatten sie ohne Unterbrechung mit den Einheimischen des Planeten Verhandlungen geführt, was in einem für beide Seiten zufriedenstellenden Handelsabkommen gipfelte. Zur verabredeten Zeit waren die vier Mitglieder des Teams erschöpft aber zum Glück unverletzt, was bei diesem Team nicht immer selbstverstndlich war, zurück durch das Stargate gekommen. Abgespannt, müde und hungrig wie sie waren, hatte Elisabeth ihnen frei gegeben und das Debriefing auf den übernächsten Tag verschoben.

Auf dem Korridor vor dem Entspannungsraum erblickte sie Carson Beckett. Der Doktor lehnte in entspannter Haltung mit dem Rücken an der Wand, hatte die Oberarme vor dem Bauch verschrenkt und es erschien so, als ob er etwas wahrnahm, was nur er hören konnte. Um seine Lippen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Irritiert darüber, was der Arzt in dieser späten Stunde, an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort amüsant finden konnte, ging sie zu ihm.

Carson hörte Schritte in seine Richtung kommen. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Elisabeth. Ehe sie diesen Moment mit einem lauten Geräusch zerstören würde, legte er den Finger auf den Mund und deutete ihr an ruhig zu bleiben und sich neben ihn an die Wand zu stellen. Kurios über das Verhalten des Arztes folgte Elisabeth seinen Anweisungen und plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Da es gegen ihre Natur verstieß, Menschen zu belauschen, wollte sie Carson zur Rede stellen. Dieser schien ihre Beweggründe zu ahnen und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Hören sie einfach nur zu. Anweisung ihres Arztes."

Zögernd lehnte Elisabeth sich wieder an die Wand und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimmen im Entspannungsraum. Als erstes hörte sie Rodney sprechen: „...Was spricht dagegen? Hey, die Schauspieler von 'Herr der Ringe' haben sich nach den Dreharbeiten eine elbische Neun tätowieren lassen. Da können wir als Team das ja wohl auch."

Carsons Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Elisabeth war schockiert. Sheppards Team konnte doch nicht ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich tätowieren zu lassen. Als nächstes hörte sie Teylas Stimme. Erleichtert atmete Elisabeth auf. Endlich eine Stimme der Vernunft. Die Athosianerin würde diesen Unsinn bestimmt nicht mitmachen. Doch was Teyla fragte, war nicht das, was Elisabeth hören wollte.

„Wie sieht denn eine elbische Neun aus?"

Rodney antwortete mit wachsender Begeisterung: „Sie erinnern sich doch bestimmt an die Filme, die wir vor einiger Zeit gesehen haben. Da ging es um einen Ring, Hobbits, Elben, Zwerge und Menschen. Und da war noch..."

Ronon unterbrach Rodney in seiner Erklärung mit einem trockenen: „Gimli ist cool.".

„Ja, ja. Das haben sie uns schon beim Sehen der Filme wissen lassen. Wenn ich dazu fügen darf. Bei jeder einzelnen Szene mit ihm."

Nun mischte auch John mit: „Wer mußte denn unbedingt die Special Extended Version sehen?"

„Oh hört Mister Star-Wars-ist-immer-noch-besser-als-alles-andere."

Teyla, deren Stimme halb seriös, halb kichernd klang, reagierte mit einer Feststellung: „Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass Johns Ohren wie die von Legolas aussehen."

Es folgte nur ein abwertend klingendes „Hmmm", bevor Ronon der Athosianerin beispflichtete: „Yeah. Sheppard hat die Ohren eines Elb."

Inzischen hatte Elisabeth denselben lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck wie Carson. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie das Team gemütlich im Entspannungsraum einen Film schauend zusammen sitzen. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie John die Füße auf den Tich gelegt in der Couch pflegelte und gelegentlich von seinem Bier nippte, wie Teyla auf dem Bauch daneben lag und genüßlich das vor ihr stehende Popcorn mümmelte, wie Ronon den Sessel für sich beanspruchte und um sich herum Popcorn, Chips und Getränke stehen hatte und wie Rodney mit Händen und Füßen gestikulierend auf der Couch neben John herumzappelte.

Der „angebliche" Elb schien nicht über die Behauptungen seiner Teamkollegen sauer zu sein. Stattdessen antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Unterton in der Stimme: „Ich denke ja, meine Ohrform ähnelt mehr denen der Vulkanier.".

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Volk namens Vulkanier gehört.", fragte Teyla ernsthaft zurück.

Das war zu viel für Rodney: „Okay, das reicht. Als nächstes sehen wir Star Trek. Egal, was Sheppard sagt. Wir schauen es. Basta."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Die Vulkanier spielen also in der von ihnen so geliebten Serie mit..."

John zischte mit ironischem Unterton dazwischen: „...und so viiiieeeeel zitierten Serie.".

„Schon klar. Captain Kirk.", schnappte Rodney zurück.

„Irrtum, McKay. Ich bin ja schon Spock... sie wissen doch... die Ohren und so."

„Oh klasse. Jetzt möchte er auch noch Spock sein und wer bin ich dann? Scotty?"

„Das könnte hinhauen. Ich erinnere mich da an eine Szene, in der Scotty sagte: 'Captain, ich kenne dieses Schiff, wie meine Westentasche.' und dann dreht er sich um und prallt voller Wucht gegen einen Deckenbalken."

„Ha, sie geben also zu, die Serie gesehen zu haben!.

„Das war schon einmal zu viel."

„Colonel, sie sind so, so, so..."

Elisabeth mußte innerlich auflachen. Das war eine der Lieblingsdiskussionen zwischen Rodney und John. Der eine liebte die Sci-Fi Serie über alles und der andere wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall sehen. Wobei sie die Vermutung hatte, dass John dieses nur in der Vehemenz sagte, um Rodney zu provozieren. Dieses Mal übernahm Teyla die Rolle, die sie in der Teamdynamik hatte. Sie vermittelte zwischen Beiden.

„Rodney, ich würde ihre Lieblingsserie sehr gern sehen."

Ronon pflichtete Teyla wieder bei (Was war das nur mit den Beiden?): „Kann ja nicht schaden."

Hierzu schnarrte John nur ein: „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker."

„Das ist kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden. Sie sind übrstimmt. 3 zu 1. Beim nächsten Teamfernsehabend sehen wir Star Trek – das Original. Was mich wieder zu meiner ursprünglichen Idee zurückkommen läßt. Was spricht dagegen, das wir uns den Anderen als Team präsentieren? Wer kommt denn hier immer mit teambildenden Maßnahmen?"

„Vergessen Sie's, McKay?"

„Nur weil sie dagegen sind, heißt ja nicht, dass Teyla und Ronon es auch nicht möchten. Also, was ist ihre Meinung?"

Ronon antwortete, wahrscheinlich mit einer Ist-mir-doch-egal-solange-kein-Wraith-involviert-ist-Geste: „Warum nicht?"

Dieses Mal stimmte Teyla Ronon zu, obwohl ihre Stimme etwas verunsichert klang: „Wenn das auf der Erde so üblich ist, würde ich ihren Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen."

Carson hörte die Abspannmusik des Filmes und zog Elisabeth von ihrer beider Horchposten weg, hinter die nächste Abzweigung. Schon bald darauf hörten sie mehrere Schritte in ihre Richtung kommen. Ihr Nummer-Eins-Team ging ohne die zwei Zuhörer zu bemerken auf dem Hauptgang weiter in Richtung Messe. Carson und Elisabeth kamen aus der Abzweigung und sahen ihnen lächeln Kopf schüttelnd nach. Sie konnten noch hören, wie John Sheppard mit energischer Stimme zu Rodney sagte: „Sind sie taub, McKay. Ich sagte, wir werden uns nicht, ich wiederhole niemals, nicht, auf gar keinen Fall, als teambildende Maßnahme gleich aussehende Ohrringe zu legen."

Ende


End file.
